Jin Kisaragi
Summary Jin Kisaragi is a member of the Novus Orbus Librarium, and a main character in BlazBlue. He is the brother of series protagonist Ragna the Bloodedge. As a child, Jin and Ragna's sister Saya was constantly ill. As Ragna spent more time with Saya, Jin began to feel jealous. These feelings were intensified with the intervention of a mysterious man called Yuuki Terumi, who gifted Jin the sword known as Yukianesa. The sword took over Jin's mind, driving him insane and playing to his jealousy, causing him to burn down the church that the trio lived in, an event which would lead to Ragna's personal quest for vengeance against Terumi and Jin himself. Personal Statistics Name: Jin Kisaragi Origin: BlazBlue Gender: Male Age: Unknown Height: '''5'10" '''Weight: '''134.5 lbs. '''Species: '''Human '''Occupation: '''Hero of Ikaruga, NOL Captain Power Statistics '''Tier: Low 6-B, likely Low 2-C | 5-A, likely Low 2-C | 2-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Forcefield '''Ars Magus, '''Enhanced Senses, Ice Manipulation '(Frostbite allows him to utilize ice manipulation), '''Absolute Zero Ice '(Colder than Kokonoe's Cryogenic prison), '''Air Manipulation, Sealing (Can seal people in ice), BFR (Sent Ragna and Terumi to the Azure Horizon), Time Manipulation (Time twists itself and rewinds whenever he dies), Wields Yukianesa (Grants him Soul Manipulation, Regeneration Negation, Instinctive Reaction, Spatial Manipulation, Life Erosion), Wields the Power of Order, which gives him Reality Warping and Reactive Power Level. Possesses heavy Resistance to Mind Manipulation '''from the Boundary and Yukianesa, '''Soul Manipulation from Ragna, Paralysis Inducement from Hakumen, Seithr (Which includes Transmutation, Poison Manipulation, Biological Manipulation), Fear Manipulation from Ragna, Death Manipulation, Power Nullification '''from Kushinada's Lynchpin, '''Matter Manipulation and Absorption from the Black Beast, Spatial Manipulation from Noel, and Phenomena Intervention (which includes Existence Erasure, BFR, Causality Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Sealing, Possession, and many of his previously-mentioned resistances) | Same as before, plus Immortality Negation with Hihiirokane | Same as before, but far stronger Attack Potency: Small Country Level, likely Universe+ Level '''(Traded blows with Take-Mikazuchi. Take-Mikazuchi was able to annihilate an entire city with its blast, and it would have killed Amaterasu, who could survive doomsday) | '''Large Planet Level, likely Universe+ Level '''(Held his own against Susanoo, who is, in turn, stronger than Izanami, who can output 15 yottatons of TNT) | '''Multiverse+ Level (Helped defeat System XX) Speed: Faster Than Light (Can block and dodge lasers from Take-Mikazuchi. Capable of defeating Tsubaki Yayoi, who amplifies her speed with natural light) with Infinite 'reactions (Can pass through the boundary with little issue, taking in infinite information) | Same as before | '''Immeasurable '(Helped defeat System XX) '''Durability: Small Country Level, likely Universe+ Level (Survived hits from Take-Mikazuchi) | Large Planet Level, likely Universe+ Level (Survived hits from Terumi and Susanoo) | Multiverse+ Level (Takes blows from people who can harm System XX) Stamina: Capable of fighting despite being injured, and can fight powerhouses like Azrael without tiring. Range: Kilometers, as he can create entire icebergs with his mere presence. Standard Equipment: * Murco Algesco - Yukianesa: '''A Nox Nyctores, a weapon created hundreds of years ago to combat the Black Beast. Made with the combination of magic and science, this weapon is capable of harming beings that exist outside of logic itself. It takes the form of a katana, whose blade condenses moisture and seithr in the air to create a blade of permafrost. It can cut through space to reach into other dimensions, negate regeneration, scar the soul beyond what even reality warping can heal, and react on instinct to protect its wielder. * '''Hihiirokane: '''A legendary metal that can be formed into any shape the user desires. It's been used to form chains, snakeheads, and claws before, but Jin typically forms it into a katana. It can negate any form of immortality to bring a true death to its wielder. '''Intelligence: A prodigy fighter who was able to master Yukianesa, and has battled with incredibly deadly opponents like Suasnoo and Ragna. Weaknesses: Psychotic tendencies around his brother. Key: Pre-Central Fiction | Central Fiction '''| '''Cross Tag Battle Powers and Abilities Ars Magus: '''The fusion of Magic and Science, which can harm those otherwise existing outside of conventional elements. Jin can use this to camouflage himself as well as create forcefields that can stop almost any attack. '''Drive: Frostbite: '''Jin's drive, granted to him by Yukianesa. It allows him to perform incredibly ornate and powerful cryokinesis, creating ice below the temperatures of Absolute Zero in an instant. He can create freezing winds, blizzards, and massive icebergs, as well as ornate structures and sculptures to seal enemies, act as mobility, or simply fire as projectiles. '''The Power Of Order: '''A mysterious power granted to certain people by the world itself. This power acts as a balancing force against chaos, allowing the user to nullify harmful hax, warp reality, and even twist time itself whenever they die. It grows in strength and increases the user's power the bigger the threat to the world is. Match-Ups '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: